STNGGundam00: Journey to the new Frontier
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: The ELS are devouring the Sun and the world is helpless to stop it. In an attempt to save everyone the ESF and CB plans a massive Exodus from Earth but they were leaving too late...that is, until something in the Celestial Beings mothership save them all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or Star Trek so there!**

**The Death of a Star**

**Gundam 00 Universe  
>Earth 2315<strong>

It's been two year since the arrival on Earth of the **E**xtraterrestrial **L**iving-metal **S**hape-shifters or **ELS**. Their destructive path to Earth was stop and everyone thought it was over until the giant ELS mothership that was altered to the shape of a flower, suddenly started moving towards the Earth Sun, plunging deep into its nuclear firestorm.

A year later, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, returned from the ELS homeworld, too late to stop the ELS plot as he reveal to the world, a horrible truth about the ELS…

They are feeding on the energy of the Sun.

He told them that long ago, the ELS's original homeworld had been consumed by a red dwarf sun and they began searching the universe for a new home and found one according to the first contact.

However, the reason why their original homeworld was consumed by the red dwarf is because the ELS fed on the sun matter and energy of their own star and because of it, their star expanded and consumed the world they were born from.

To survive the void of space, they repeated this with other stars time and time again, and all across the galaxy, they not only consume energy but also assimilate intelligent life and then consume and convert everything and bring it all back to their world or worlds they see fit to inhabit.

Like all living things, it needs to feed in order to live and the ELS are no exception, and as they finish consuming the Earth Sun, they will generate another wormhole to return to their world caring less if their actions turns the sun into a Red Dwarf and all life on Earth will die because of it.

The dialogues is over, the ELS refuses to listen anymore and it was now apparent that the ELS are now acting like hungry locusts and bees gathering nectar, consuming resources of stars and planets and then bring what they gather back to their homeworld like a beehive.

The ELS have no concepts of human emotions like, love, hate, anger, reasons, logic, compassion, they know only to search, consume, feed, gather, return and spread. The ELS understand what humanity was trying to say to them but did not agree with them.

Understanding each other, doesn't always means you're agreeing with one another, of one's opinions, of one's beliefs and of one's choice.

**Nothing is ever that simple. **

The Scientists on Earth predicted that their Sun will turn into a Red Dwarf in less than thirty years, as discrepancy in the sun's rays began to appear and there is no way to stop it.

In less than fifteen years, the ecology of the planet will drastically alter as the sun's ray's changes and the all life on the planet will be badly affected by it. It will be the worst ecological disaster in human history, on the path of extinction level event.

In a bid to save humanity and all life, the Earth Sphere Federation, plans an Exodus.

They began converting all space colonies into spaceships to leave Earth and plan to build more as fast as possible and then build cryo-stasis pods to put millions of people in deep sleep for the long journey.

And in an audacious plan, they are going turn the two orbital rings into a Noah's Ark.

ESF uses all of Earth's resources in order to build massive wheel type habitats that will sustain a population of a million people and hold billions of people in stasis. They will be built on the outer rings while on the inner rings; it will hold the planet's eco-system in an artificial environment.

Once a habitat is capable of life support built, a population is immediately transferred and that population will work to build more habitats and biospheres for Earth's eco-system. This operation will continued nonstop for 10 years, and during which more than half of the planets populations have been moved into space.

Veda, the supercomputer of the Celestial Beings, helps humanity to achieve this goal of survival by helping scientists, engineers and designers to build the habitats while CB began supplying GN Drives for every ship's for the great journey.

Practically everyone lend a hand in what is perhaps the largest construction project since the orbital elevators and orbital rings were built centuries ago. Nothing was wasted, not even the emptied out resource satellites now converted to handle human habitation and stasis chambers, all made to travel out into deep space.

On board the CBS-74 _Ptolemaios 2_, Setsuna F. Seiei looks at the once yellow star of earth is slowly losing its color and causing a climate shift across the earth. A sad sight for everyone especially for the Celestial Beings, for this was not part of Aeolia Schenberg plan.

Tieria Erde was there, looking outside the window as he finally got a new body for his consciousness to be downloaded, a clone of the original. Tieria couldn't believe that Aeolia Schenberg did not foresee this tragedy.

Now the Celestial Beings super computer Veda is forecasting the end of earth much earlier, according to the data they have gathered.

"Setsuna" Tieria acknowledge him and then told him "time is not on our side anymore" he said

"What's wrong?"

"The sun is deteriorating rapidly than we have predicted. Veda re-forecasted…the sun has only 10 more years until it becomes a red dwarf. From here on, the solar radiation from the sun will be ten to twenty times higher" Tierra said somberly "It's gonna be hard for us to work in space even with our mobile suits on"

"Ten years, we need ten more years to complete the evacuation everyone"

"Fortunately we can evacuate everyone much earlier" Tierra answered "The ESF reported that, we can finish the job in seven years, that is if there are no major accidents and terrorist groups disrupting the construction" he showed Setsuna a data slate

"I take it that these people don't agree with the ESF Exodus plan?"

"Not everyone wants to leave" he said "we estimated that over a billion people have refused to heed the ESF order of evacuation and the ESF won't force them to evacuate. However, some of them believe that this was Divine Judgment over Man's disobedience to God, forming apocalypse groups, making sure that we all die together"

"Terminate with Extreme Prejudice" Setsuna read Tieria said nothing and Setsuna understood what must be done

"Mission Accepted"

**Celestial Being Mothership**

Deep within the bowel of the Mothership, Veda, the quantum super computer of the Celestial Being is busy computing the survival of mankind as data and information flows into Veda, interpreting it to give humanity an accurate forecast.

But deep within the solid rock of the Mothership is piece of unknown element that was missed during the construction and this element have been entombed within the rock for millions of years and only now it's reacting to the presence of GN Particles emanating from within the mothership own GN Drive.

The object is a Quantum Mirror, and it exists across the multiverse of both parallel and alternate realities and lately it starts resonating, building up energy from the GN Particles it receives that comes from every direction.

**Seven Years Later  
>Earth<strong> a planet dying; global climate change, earthquakes, flood and solar radiation that pierce thru the ozone layer have killed most of the life that remains on the planet and those people that refused to leave have either died or living in underground bunkers while the majority of the world population is safe in stasis pods up above the stratosphere in mobile colonies and the orbital rings.

The Earth Sphere Federation Military are planting bombs to destroy the three orbital elevators that anchor the orbital rings to the earth and once they are gone, the thousands of mobile colony ships and spaceships using GN Drives will tow the rings away from earth.

Above Earth is the Ptolemaios 2 watch the final preparations to leave earth was about to begin. The seventeen years of hard work have all come to this moment and while the Ptolemaios heads for their orbiting mothership, the Gundam 00, piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei felt old, old and exhausted.

No longer the young as he's married to Feldt a few years back and have two children as most of the crew went to start a family of their own yet still serving the Ptolemaios 2.

Setsuna was heading for the mothership while in contact with Ptolemaios 2 "ESF demolition operation will commence in..." Setsuna stop talk as he and everyone in the whole world are transfixed to the sight of the Earth Sun going NOVA and this is was not in Veda prediction

**Ptolemaios 2**

"This isn't supposed to happen" Tieria Erde couldn't believe what's he's seeing "there was no indication that this was supposed to happen!"

"Looks like the ELS have some other things in plan" Sumeragi said solemn "It's over…"

Across the world, despair have engulf everyone as years of work to save everyone was about to be obliterated in just a few minutes as the first shockwave was about to hit Earth.

Nothing will survive

The pilot of Gundam 00 never felt so enrage in his entire life as he watches the first shockwave will hit them in mere seconds, not realizing that all of his emotions is flowing into the solar reactor and activating the Trans Am.

"No, no, no, no" Setsuna shouting again and again "WE WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"

Across the Earth Sphere, in every ship and colony and the orbital rings, their solar reactors was reacting to Setsuna Gundam 00 and they too went into Trans Am mode. The light of the Trans Am covers everything and everyone and deep within the Celestial Beings mothership, the Quantum Mirror finally reacted.

What happens next was instantaneous

The Orbital Elevators, the Orbital Rings and mobile colonies are all gone from Earth's orbit as the expanding red dwarf destroy that was once the planet Earth.

**To be continued…**


End file.
